


Scars

by XDX3XP



Series: Kinktober [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Kinktober 2019, Late submission, Life Gets Really Crazy Around the Hollidays, M/M, Oops, Past Torture, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDX3XP/pseuds/XDX3XP
Summary: On bad days Cloud rubs the surgical scars that cover a large portion of Vincents body, messaging them until they no longer hurt then comes comfort.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine
Series: Kinktober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502438
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not very kinky or sexy to be honest but this is what I knocked out.

On the truly awful days in which physical pain causes the psychological pain to be relived. Cloud and Vincent disappear they go somewhere warm and dry nowhere near Neiblhiem. They go into caves, grottos, and just anywhere away from people.

They rub the aches out of each other’s bodies, hold each other tenderly and remind themselves of the now. It starts in the early morning when they both awaken due to one of their many nightmares that were once real. They don’t hold each other then when the images of being strapped down and helpless linger in his head.

No the touching starts with holding hands then it moves to removing clothes and rubbing tense muscles like shoulders. Once they both have relaxed it turns into caressing the scars the signatures of the harsh torment they have both survived. As things get hotter the caresses turn to holding on for dear life as they kiss and touch as if to anchor each other. The kisses turn frantic holds turn to grabs and sooner or later they begin to lube each other up and the days that start in such terror end in bliss.

They continue this pattern for however long is necessary only leaving to hunt down food, water, and to bathe. They only return to civilization when they can both sleep through the night uninterrupted in each other’s arms.


End file.
